El Error de Naruto
by An-Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Por que Naruto siempre sera el ninja Numero en sorprender a la gente. Yaoi, mencion al M-preg


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencia:** OOC y mención al M-preg

**El error de Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto por fin se había vuelto Hokage, cumplió su más anhelado sueño, obtuvo el respeto de sus compañeros y de la aldea completa, cumplió con la promesa que le hizo a Sakura cuando eran niños, trajo a su amigo, a su rival_,_ a Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor de la villa quien se fue con Orochimaru en busca de poder, el cual encontró matando así al culpable de sus pesadillas, de sus temores y ante todo el culpable de haber encerrado su corazón en una burbuja para que nadie la traspasara y así ser lastimado de nuevo pero hubo alguien que lo hizo, que logro llegar a su corazón y ese fue el actual Hokage, se convirtieron en amantes en secreto, nadie absolutamente nadie sabia de su "relación" si a esporádicas sesiones de sexo se le puede llamar así, pero Sasuke estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, el amaba a Naruto y estaba seguro que Naruto sentía algo muy fuerte por el… aunque nunca lo haya escuchado de sus labios, Naruto lo sentía suyo eso demostraban las numerosas marcas por todo su cuerpo pero Sasuke quería algo mas, quería reforzar su relación, decirle a todo el mundo que Naruto y el eran pareja, si seria difícil debido a los prejuicios de la gente, debido también al tema del renacimiento de su clan y por que Naruto quería tener una familia hijos a los cuales proteger y darles todo el amor que a el le negaron pero Sasuke ilusamente creyó que lo enfrentarían juntos, sus ilusiones se rompieron una tarde mientras paseaba por Konoha, Naruto, Su Naruto paseaba de la mano de Sakura, se veían tan felices juntos, los siguió con la mirada hasta que Naruto tomo a la pelirrosa de la cintura para darle un beso para nada inocente, por lo que no pudo soportar mas y se dirigió a paso lento a su casa, se intento convencer que lo que vio no era real pero aunque intente engañarse nunca lo lograra, la noche cayo y Sasuke no pudo dormir, sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, ¿Le gusta a Naruto? Eso era claro ¿Naruto lo quiere? Claro que si ¿Lo ama? No lo sabe, pero todavía tiene esperanzas, esperanzas que serán rotas en la mañana.

Gritos de Jubilo anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo día, curioso como siempre a sido, Sasuke salio a la calle preguntándose por que tanto alboroto, por el camino se encontró con la tímida y adorable Hinata Hyuuga quien ya había dejado su amor infantil hacia Naruto comenzando así una relación formal con su primo Neji, Sasuke tenia un mal presentimiento pero juntando valor le pregunto a la pequeña Hyuuga que sucedía.

-N..Naruto-kun no…¿no se lo contó, Uchiha-san?-pregunto con su usual tartamudeo

-¿Qué debió contarme?-Pregunto Sasuke esperando que sus temores sean mal infundados

-So…sobre su compromiso…- le respondió Hinata, sin darse cuenta que con esas simples palabras acababa de destruir el mundo del azabache-con…con Sakura-chan-cuando termino de decir esas palabras el cuerpo de Sasuke tembló por completo lo que no se sabia es si era por la tristeza que le embargaba o la furia de saberse utilizado por Naruto, sin despedirse de Hinata, Sasuke tomo rumbo al bosque, ahora lo comprendía todo, el por que Naruto nunca quiso decir que estaban juntos, Por miedo, por miedo a que la aldea lo mirara otra vez con frialdad, a perder la confianza ganada, ese no es el Naruto del cual se enamoro pero…. ¿Y si el de verdad esta enamorado de Sakura? El nunca le impediría ser feliz, aun así Sasuke ya tomo su decisión se iría de la aldea aun cuando Naruto mandara anbus en busca de el, nunca regresaría, despertando del letargo donde estaba sumido se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, aunque el solo lo sintió como si fueran solamente unos segundos, unos interminables segundos.

Sasuke se dirigió al despacho del Hokage el cual seguramente se encontraba vacío, sin ningún tipo de problemas entro y salio en tan solo unos segundos.

Cuando Naruto llego a su oficina el día siguiente en su escritorio se encontró el protector y chaleco de Sasuke diciéndole así que el se había ido, lo primero que sintió Naruto al comprender el mensaje fue Furia, después de tantos años buscándolo, rebajándose ante el para que vuelva, intercediendo por el para que no le dieran la pena máxima ¿Y es así como le paga? ¿Lléndose otra vez? No, esta vez no se lo dejaría tan fácil mandaría a sus mejores anbus tras el y cuando lo traigan de regreso lo mandaría a la cárcel, no importa si el Uchiha lo odia estará con el quiera o no, pero lo que Naruto no sabe es que nunca lo encontraran por que Sasuke así lo quiere.

**********************************************************************

Ya han pasado varios años desde que Sasuke se fue, Naruto fue proclamado el mejor Hokage que la aldea ha tenido, se caso con Sakura y tuvieron una pequeña niña igualita a Naruto excepto por el color de ojos, ignorando eso es una mini Naruto versión femenina pero aun teniendo a bella hija y a la mujer a la que dice amar Naruto no era completamente feliz y aunque el sabia la razón de ello nunca quiso aceptarla, por lo menos no completamente.

Naruto extrañaba mucho a Sasuke eso no lo negaba, incluso pensó en pedir ayuda a otras aldeas con su búsqueda pero lo mejor era que no lo encontrara, por su familia, por el, por ambos pero aunque trataba de convencerse nunca lo lograba.

-Con su permiso Hokage-sama-entro un jounin al despacho de Naruto-Llego una carta para usted-le dijo para después entregarle la carta

-Gracias puedes retirarte-Después de que el Jounin saliera Naruto revisó la carta, no tenía remitente pero con letras cursivas, finas y claras se leía: _Para el Rokudaime_, conocía muy bien esa letra solo faltaba abrir la carta y confirmarlo pero presentía que en aquella carta no habría buenas noticias por lo menos no para el.

_Naruto:_

_Hola Uzurantonkachi, si después de ese saludo todavía no sabes quien soy, significa que sigues siendo el mismo Dobe de siempre._

_Primero que nada Deja De Buscarme, estoy bien, a decir verdad estoy mas que bien, tengo mi propia familia, antes de contarte todo te diré que escribí esto con mis verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos por lo que esta carta se vera algo cursi._

_No sabes las emociones que me provocaron el saber que estabas comprometido, claro que las que predominaron fueron la tristeza y la furia, ganas no me faltaron de ir y acabar contigo pero era tu decisión y yo la respeté, por supuesto que eso no significa que yo me quedaría en la aldea viendo al que en ese momento era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo casarse con alguien mas, por que si Naruto yo te amaba y estaba realmente seguro que tu lo sabias._

_Me fui de la aldea como un cobarde pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo, durante algún tiempo huí de tus anbus y es así como termine en la aldea de la luna, con algo de dinero que tome antes de irme rente un departamento y al ver que nadie me reconocía, me puse bajo el mando del Hokage de la aldea, convirtiéndome rápidamente en un Jounin, es así como conocí a Yoru Hiwatari, fuimos compañeros en una misión, el no dejaba de observarme con sus penetrantes ojos azul eléctricos, yo no sabia que pensar nadie, ni siquiera tu, me había visto de esa manera, me sentía realmente nervioso, mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel debido a que tu abriste la caja donde estaban mis sentimientos, tantos años sin ser utilizados pero el me enseño pacientemente, se fue ganando mi cariño, mi confianza y al final mi amor, no sabes lo contento y eufórico me puse al saber que soy correspondido, debes pensar ¿Y que paso con el amor que me decías tener? Es verdad que te ame, mucho a decir verdad pero Yoru me ayudo a convertirte en un dulce recuerdo, todavía te quiero no te lo voy a negar pero ya no te amo, y si soy realmente yo el que esta escribiendo esto._

_Después de un tiempo como novios, Yoru me pidió matrimonio y por supuesto que acepte, no fue una boda grande y bulliciosa como habrá sido la tuya pero vinieron nuestros amigos cercanos los únicos en la aldea que no veían mal nuestra la relación, por que casi toda la aldea nos veía con desprecio y asco pero superamos los prejuicios de la gente, los dos juntos, meses después fuimos los dos a consulta debido a que me sentía mal y Yoru me acompaño fui atendido por un amigo nuestro, Ninja medico, hubieras visto mi cara cuando nos revelo que estaba embarazado, incluso Yoru se desmayo, al parecer los varones de mi clan pueden quedar en estado, solo que nadie pudo darme aquella información._

_Tuvimos dos pequeños, gemelos, realmente hermosos Hikaru el mayor, se parece a mi pero con los ojos azul eléctrico de su Oto-san, Yue el menor, se parece a mi esposo pero con mis ojos negro como una noche sin estrellas que constratan con su cabello albino, son mis amores como los de mi Yoru, por que s,i el es mío y yo suyo._

_Supe que tuviste una hija, Felicidades, espero con todo mi corazón que seas feliz junto con tu familia._

_La razón de la carta no es para hacerte sentir mal, ni reprocharte nada, solo quería informarte que soy feliz que no te preocupe por mí, por que te conozco, vive tu vida, conviérteme en un recuerdo o si no olvídame, por que lo más probable es que nunca nos volvamos a ver._

_Cuídate Naruto y sigue siendo el gran Hokage que eres._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Gracias a esa carta Naruto recordó cada momento vivido con el Uchiha, y mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas se dio cuenta que no perdió a Sasuke cuando este se fue si no _antes,_ por sus miedos, por su orgullo, por sus propios prejuicios, por que el lo amaba, todavía lo hace pero no supo como llevar ese amor, ahora el Uchiha estaba feliz al lado de otro hombre pero no haría nada, por Sasuke, por los niños, por el mismo por que sabia que si le diera a escoger no dudaría ningún segundo en decir el nombre de su esposo. Ahora el se quedaría con el corazón hecho pedazos dudando muy seriamente que aquel dolor que en ese momento siente pasara, pero con ayuda de su familia tal vez y solo tal vez menguara un poco.

Desu: siempre me salen OOC * en una esquina con aura depresiva*

Tenshi: Acostúmbrate

Desu: En fin no saben como me dolió poner al bello Naru-chan con esa plasta rosa ¬¬*** Odio a Sakura, la desprecio y si pudiera la mataría con mis propias manos *mirada diabólica y cuchillo en mano*

Tenshi: entonces por que no lo pusiste con Hinata

Desu: NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Hinata-hime la pertenece a Neji a el y a nadie mas.

Tenshi: U¬¬ esperamos sus reviews

Desu: Ja Ne¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡(y perdón por el resumen que no tiene nada que ver Un-n)


End file.
